The Other Worlds of Us
by FallenFan77
Summary: "Every world or universe is different out there. In one, you can be a full demon or human. Your life is completely different from the one you live in today. In some worlds you don't meet the people you know now or you meet them by pure fate. You can be good, you can be evil. It's as easy as that." World 1 - Slaves of the Demon World. Summary in chapters. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello readers new and old, this is a prologue of my story called, The Other Worlds of Us. For any of you who have read my other stories, it's nice to see you again. For those who are new, hi I'm Fallen. I hope you like this story in which I just really needed to get out, it's been driving me insane to not put it up. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm working on five chapters for my third story, A LONG Journey Ahead.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Prologue **

X

X

X

"That was the last cup of ramen! Inuyasha did you have to gulp it down like a dog who hasn't eaten in a week!" a raven haired girl named Kagome, wearing a green sailor fuku, shouted angrily at her friend. She just got back from her time in the present. You see, she was from five hundred years in the future. Right now, she was in the Feudal Era, brought forcefully by her stubborn companion. Not only that, it was a time where demons existed, as for her companion, he was a half demon. A temperamental one at that. His name was Inuyasha, he had long silver-white hair and golden eyes like the sun. What made him, him, was the cute dog ears that twitched constantly at the fifteen year old girl's shouting.

"What the hell do you mean that was the last cup of ramen wench? We just got back from that strange era of yours. And didn't you pack more ramen in that stupid bag of yours?" Inuyasha retorted with a snort and an enraged voice.

"Excuse me for not bringing more," Kagome stepped towards him and poked him on the chest,"You - brought - me - back- here - when - I - asked - you - to - stay," she said in between words, poking him hard everytime. Kagome's eye twitched dangerously, she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Inuyasha SIT!" she shouted with venom in her voice as she spoke.

With that single command, he was brought down to the ground against his will and hit the ground hard. His face was full of dirt when he looked up to see the girl walk away. "Keh, she thinks she'll get away from me. Wench will think twice about that," he muttered, a bit too loudly.

"What was that?!" Kagome shouted, obviously hearing his words, she turned around. Her face was red with fury.

"Nothing wench," Inuyasha said.

"Sit," the young miko said once more, bringing the hanyou crashing down just as he was going to get up.

"What the fuck! What the hell did I do?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"For calling me wench! Sit!" Kagome repeated the command,"That one was for bringing me a day earlier when you knew that I had the biggest exam in my life. Sit!" she screamed. He was sat three times in the ground under two minutes. New record. By the time, the command wore off, Inuyasha was three feet in the ground.

"They are at it again," a monk wearing a purple robe over a darker purple one. He had dark blue eyes that appeared to be navy or an indigo color. His sleek black hair was tied back into a small pony tail. He has a tekko wrapped around his right hand. The nenju seals his wind tunnel, a curse given by one common enemy, Naraku. The wind tunnel is passed down through the male line in his family.

"He's so stupid," a younger voice said in a mocking tone. A young kitsune to be exact, around the age of seven in human years. Shippo was an orphaned fox demon. The young kit had brown-auburn hair, seemingly orangish as well, emerald eyes, fox feet, and a cream colored, bushy tail. Like most demons, he had narrow and pointed ears. His hair is often held up in a ponytail by a turquoise bow. Shippo mainly wore a greenish-blue shirt with a leafy pattern with a tan vest over it, along with a thin belt and blue pants.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid?!" Inuyasha thumped him on the head, thus, creating a bump on the young fox kit's head. This happened very often to Shippo, to think he would have been use to Inuyasha hitting him on the head.

"That's it. Sit boy!" Kagome brought up the command again, making yet another, Inuyasha crater like figure on the ground. "Would you stop hitting him!" the angered miko shouted.

Inuyasha looked up at her,"Bitch, you are taking advantage of these damn beads."

A woman wearing a traditional woman's kimono, the colors of light pink, magenta, walked over to the scenery. Over her kimono, she wore a long green skirt. She also has arm and leg guards, as well as, straw sandals. Her name was Sango, a demon slayer, with brown eyes and long dark brown hair, often tied in a low or high ponytail. When fighting demons, she wears a black jump suit, with pink armor parts made of demon parts and a red stash around her waist. She carries a gigantic boomerang, named Hiraikotsu, that is made from purified demon bones.

"Kagome, I sense a strong demonic aura coming. By any chance do you sense a sacred jewel shard nearby as well?" Sango asked Kagome. Hearing her words, Kagome switched her gaze from the half dog demon still on the ground to the demon slayer, changed into fighting clothes, with her hiraikotsu in hand.

"Yes, I do. What ever the demon is, it's coming pretty fast, faster than Kouga," the miko retorted.

"Keh, that weak wolf couldn't hurt a fly, let's see how strong this demon is," Inuyasha said stubbornly, getting up from his body-crater and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, don't take things so lightly, we do not know what demon will be coming," Miroku stated.

"Shaddup monk, I don't need to hear words coming out of your mouth right now. I'll just deal with this demon like I did the others," Inuyasha clarified.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and hid behind her long wavy hair,"Do you think this demon will be strong than Inuyasha?"

"Quiet you little runt! That demon isn't that strong!" Inuyasha shouted from feet away from them. Kagome sighed and shook her head,"I don't know Shippo. But if this demon is cocky like-" A figure came out of no where and knocked the miko backwards. It sent her flying yards away from the hard impact.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He readied his tetsusaiga, pointing it to the demon. It was an Oni.

"Human, you have the shards, the others shards are not here in this world, where are the rest," the demon said sharpening it's claws in front of Kagome. Shippo trembled from fear of dying at such a young age. Kagome hurriedly, readied her arrow onto her bow, pointing it to the Oni. She let the arrow fly and it hit the Oni on the forehead, thus, destroying the demon before her very eyes.

Inuyasha growled and walked over her,"Keh, you could have done that sooner before you were hit," he said turning his back on her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, but before she can open her mouth, she notice him turn around to look at her with caring eyes. "You aren't hurt are you?" he asked, in a concerned tone. Shippo popped out from her shoulder,"No we are fine."

The half demon eyed the ashes of the demon that was once there. "Inuyasha, you heard it as well. Didn't you?" Miroku asked him. "Mhm. It confuses me even more. What the hell did it mean by the other shards weren't here...in this world?" Inuyasha questioned aloud.

"I can answer that question," a voice said from above. A ghostly figure of the priestess Midoriko was floating in mid air.

"Midoriko-sama, can you please tell us what is going on?" Miroku asked her.

"It's as much of as a surprise to me as to you, young monk. For what I've seen, a force of evil, a demon named Naraku managed to ripe a dimension hole. What you have there young priestess is two shards of the Shikon no Tama in that jar around your neck," Midoriko said, looking over at Kagome.

"Those and the ones that are possessed by the young demon slayer and the wolf demon are the last shards that are in this world. I've heard myths of people saying there were more than one dimension, other worlds. Completely different than where we are standing, different times and mysteries," Midoriko explained.

Inuyasha scratched his head,"That's confusing." Midoriko smiled a little,"What I mean to say is that "Every world or universe is different out there, in others unknown. In one, you, can be a full demon or a human. Your life is completely different from the one you live in today. In some universes, you don't meet the people you know now or you meet them by pure fate. You can be good, you can be evil. It's as easy as that. "

Shippo nodded in understanding,"But how does that affect the shards?"

"Naraku, the demon who is your enemy, tried to cross dimensions, but when doing so, the jewel piece he had in hand broke and separated. Now, he can not pass through without a sole shard. You, young priestess, as well as your friends can pass. Each time you collect one shard of the Shikon no Tama it will transport you to a new world. Although, there will be enemies in other dimensions as well," Midoriko said.

"So we get the shards from the other places and we can make the jewel whole again," Kagome whispered.

"Keh, this is a whole lot of sh-" Inuyasha said, but was cut off by the command.

"Dammit woman, would you take off these damn beads?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Are you ready to pass?" Midoriko asked,"The only way is for me, even though I may not be alive, my soul is connected to the jewel, I can let you travel to other dimensions. It will be similar to that of traveling through the well," Midoriko said.

"How do you know about the well?" Sango asked her.

"Young demon slayer, I know because it's the only way for the priestess to travel back and forth from," Midoriko explained with a smile. Sango nodded and didn't ask anything else, wanting to hear what other things were needed to be said.

"Well then," Midoriko began to say, channeling her soul and her powers through the shards inside the jar that Kagome had tied around her neck,"You are set to go, but I must tell you this. The other people that would seem similar to you, are not the ones you've come to know. You will look different from the eyes of the other people from the other dimensions, but you will look the same to each other. You may as well meet your other selves."

The group nodded, but Inuyasha let out his trademark,"Keh."

"It's settled, good luck and travel well. Beware of the dangers," Midoriko said. The last thing the group saw was a blue mixed with black tunnel and that was it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that was the prologue, the next chapter is going to be long, so I'll have to see when I have to post it. I hope you liked it. Now, I can use this free time to update my other stories. Until then! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. World 1 part 1

**The Other Worlds of Us**

- _By FallenFan77_

-x-

**World 1 Summary: **The Inu gang landed in their first world. Discovering that humans are slaves by demons. The jewel shard they are searching for is in the hands of the one who started it. The task will not be easy, but with the help of this first world's version of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Now the Inu group, excluding Inuyasha, for they all look like humans, is not to get caught by the demons running a muck around the city.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

This may be a short chapter, I don't know. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Enjoy reading and I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**World 1 - Slaves of the Demon World Part 1 **

X

X

X

They landed on the soil ground, much like how Kagome would sit Inuyasha. "My nose!" Shippo whined, holding on to it as if it would fall off. Inuyasha thumped him on the head. "What was that for?!" Shippo shouted. "Stop being so god damn loud, we don't know where the hell we are. We need to find the shard and get out of here. Where ever here is." Inuyasha said.

Kagome winced when she felt excruciating pain shoot up from her foot. When she tried getting up from the ground. "Guys, I think I sprained my ankle," she told them.

Inuyasha rushed over to her, using his body to support her,"Which one?" he asked.

"My right," the miko retorted. It was true, her ankle was all bruised and getting swollen. Inuyasha growled as he turned around and crouched down in front of her.

"Climb on," he said. Like always, she did and then they began to walk.

The group walked around for what seemed, an hour at the most. Unknown to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, as they walked on the cement pavement, there were cars upside down. Most of them were burned, the windows were shattered. As they continued walking, there were stores with their front windows broken, no light was turned on. The only light there was was daylight.

"It looks like my time, but much more grayer and depressed," Kagome stated.

"I wonder how we look like," Sango muttered. Everyone nodded in response to the question. She walked up to the broken glass to see her reflection, her face slightly changed, her hair was lighter than it originally was and her eyes were now green. "Wow," Sango whispered, surprised at every little movement she did, the reflection did the same. "I look different. Midoriko was right, I still see you guys the same as ever."

Miroku stepped in front of the shattered glass. He had the same color hair, pulled into a ponytail, his skin was a tad lighter than it was originally. His eyes were a darker color. "I haven't changed so much. Shippo, come look at yourself. You can't be scared of your own reflection." The young kitsune nodded and hopped onto the monk's shoulder. "Hey! My hair is shorter and my eyes are darker. I look like a human." Shippo leaned forward to take a closer look.

Inuyasha moved over to where the others were, with Kagome on his back. They both stared at their reflection as well. "It's like I'm in my human form, but with brown eyes and short hair, and I still have my ears," Inuyasha muttered, scrunching his nose at the reflection. Kagome stared at herself, her hair was longer and messier, not to mention that it was a blueish color as well. Her ocean blue eyes remained the same.

Three scents hit Inuyasha's nose. "I smell demons coming our way," he told them, one scent was quite familiar to him, he just couldn't place his finger on it. They quickly ran into one of the battered up stores, not wanting to be found out.

"Hey Hidou, I thought you said there'll be humans here. Can you explain why the hell they aren't?" one demon said with a raspy voice.

"How the fuck should I know. One minute I smelled them, the next, they aren't here. You use your damn nose for once!" the demon known as Hidou shouted.

"Quiet down you idiots," another demon said, much more deeper than the rest, but there was a hint of concern in it's voice. "We'll just come back later and investigate what's going on."

The other two demons agreed with a, "Yes Sir."

"Ne, Inuyasha are they gone yet?" Shippo said, popping under Kagome's hair, he trembled with fear.

"Shaddup. I can't hear if you are talking so loud in my ears," Inuyasha hissed at the kitsune who hid behind Kagome once more.

"I can smell that you are there, come on out," a low deep voice said was heard at the front of the store, near gap of the window to the outside. Inuyasha let out a low growl. He placed his hand over his tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Inuyasha, we should step out. We don't know what we are dealing with in this world, they can have dangerous weapons," Kagome whispered.

"Keh, just stay behind me," he told her. Kagome nodded and stayed behind him as she was told. She winced at the pain, shooting from her leg.

Sango and Miroku appeared beside them, not saying a word. But they had their weapons ready for a fight to the finish.

"Luckily I found you humans before the big guy found ya. What the hell are you people wearing?" the man said, he wore a dark red clothing. His spiky white hair went up to the sides of his head if he had human ears, his golden eyes shimmered in the dark. Two little triangle appendages twitched on his head.

Kagome's eyes widened, _This must be this world's version of Inuyasha. How bizarre and freaky...he is kind of cute. _She thought. The man looked at each and everyone of them before taking a step forward.

"You must be a half demon," the man said noticing Inuyasha's ears, from his view, they were black like midnight, hardly noticeable.

"So what of it," Inuyasha retorted. Receiving a sigh from the man before them.

"With that attitude of yours, it'll get you into a whole lot of trouble. My name is Yoshio, I won't harm you unless you attack me, which is no problem, unless you want you head separated from your body," Yoshio said to them, holding out his clawed hand.

The others looked at Inuyasha, who looked at the extended hand then back up at the man.

"Inuyasha," he said, shaking Yoshio's hand.

Yoshio did a curt nod before looking at the others,"Humans are rare to find now. With everything going on, it's damn good that I found you first."

Kagome was confused, _Humans? Rare to find? What? _She thought.

"Um, Y-Yoshio, why are humans rare to find? Why is everything destroyed? What's going on?"

Yoshio looked at them,"Damn, have you guys been living under a rock or something? Humans are slaves to demons, I thought that you would notice that by now. Guess not."

He shook his head in dismay,"You've really got to open your eyes girl. Maybe my girlfriend could fill you in more of the subject. Since you are obviously new to this whole situation that has been happening for the past five years. I, being the half demon like your buddy over there," Yoshio pointed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled,"I ain't your buddy, pal."

"I get it man, I'm just saying." Yoshio said, he lead the group through the back door of the store they were in.

"The world has gone all upside down. One minute, I'm sitting at home, when all these demon's start rampaging the city. All the humans left their humans, only to be brought back in chains. I can't be one of the masters of a human, nor can I be a slave. I guess it's a good thing being half and half. My big bastard of a brother gets me out of trouble when I'm in it, but we aren't talking about him. I don't approve of this and he doesn't either." Yoshio began to explain to them in a low voice.

"I've seen many people tortured to death," he continued, balling his hand into a tight fist. "They were innocent and they didn't deserve what they had to go through. That's when I met a girl, a priestess to be exact. She managed to escape because the chains wouldn't hold her. She told me they were filled with demonic energy. I helped her and little by little I began to trust her. She kept telling me how that one day all the humans would be freed. That's when a little over a day ago, the man who created this horror, attained more power. Katsumi, the girl I helped, noticed a dark aura on the forehead of the damn bastard. She couldn't explain what it was, only that it had so much defiled power. He is now trying to enslave every human anywhere he goes," Yoshio said.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks, thing that the only powerful thing that could make a man even more powerful, was a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

They have been walking for hours, unnoticed by the demon's who passed them. "How can they not see us?" Kagome asked watching two ogre demons walk straight past them.

"I have a necklace around my neck that protects us from being seen. As long as you don't talk so loud, they can't tell where we are," Yoshio whispered.

They came across a forest,"Quick, get inside," he said. Inuyasha glared at him, he didn't like the guy. Mainly because it was him, another version to say the least. They did as they were told, but the scenery changed into a camp. "Wow, is this where all the humans go?" Sango asked, seeing battered up men and women walk around.

"Yeah, if I find any people, I bring em' right over to this place. Not one demon can tell where we are hiding. The person who created it is the one who started it," Yoshio told them.

"Tell us more about the man who started this whole ordeal," Miroku said.

"He is a monster. He is a demon, but some say he's a half demon. I don't know what the truth is, but we will find soon enough," Yoshio retorted. The group listened apprehensively.

"There have been rumors that he will be leaving in a few days to conquer another city beyond this one. Once he leaves, the leader of the resistance, will try to free every human and go against the ones who control them. Katsumi is the leader, she must be waiting for our arrival," Yoshio said, seeing two people with black uniforms and the same grin he had on his face.

"Satomi, Minoru, it's alright. I've got some reinforcements. Where's Katsumi?" Yoshio asked them. The one known as Satomi, looked akin to Sango, except her hair was short, up to her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes stared at Sango intensely. Minoru, was the same case as Miroku. Except, the hair was very short, it couldn't be held by a ponytail.

"Katsumi is inside, she's bandaging some of the new incomers. She's pretty busy, but I'll tell her that you arrived," Satomi said, still looking at the Inu group. Satomi shook her head and walked into the tent.

"Hey Yoshio, where the hell did you find these guys? Were they having a costume party or something?" Minoru said. Yoshio groaned and hit him on the back of the head,"Damn it, were you drinking again? I don't need you to ruin this whole plan we have. We just have three days left, do you want to be living in the shadows or be in chains."

Minoru gulped,"I'm not drunk. Okay, maybe a little, but liven up. It's been a while since we had any fun. I know it's dangerous for us humans to be out in the streets. What if the raid doesn't work? What if it was all for nothing?"

Inuyasha and the others remained quiet, unsure of what to say.

Kagome stepped up,"If you guys are trying so hard, then I'm sure you'll be able to beat them. We will help." Hearing a, "We will?" from Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him over her shoulder and turned back to the guys in front of her. "Yes we will now. We can help. We may not look like much, but we are pretty skilled."

Yoshio eyed her and walked around her,"You aren't too shabby girl. I forgot to ask you what your name was."

"It's Kagome," she retorted.

Minoru walked clumsily up to her,"Hey, you got spunk. I like that in a woman." Satomi pulled his ear,"You'll be earning a lot of spanking then. Leave the girl alone, you pervert."

"I guess somethings do not change in another life," Sango muttered under her breath. Kirara mewed and Shippo nodded. Miroku nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yoshio, I have two men to attend to and three woman who are in labor. What is it that you want? It better be important," a woman's voice rang, coming out from a tent. She had her hair up, her ocean blue eyes looking at the man she spoke to. Her body was well built, yet her eyes would tell a different story, one that she was exhausted out of her mind.

"I found some new people. I don't know where they came from, but they said they can help us," Yoshio said with a grin. Katsumi smiled and nodded,"Well, we can need all the help we can get," she told them.

Inuyasha stepped beside Kagome,"You know who that is don't you," his voice with anxiousness.

"Yeah, this is this world's version of me," Kagome answered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Boy, I think that was good. I don't know how good, but it seemed good to me. How was it? I can take constructive criticism. It'll be a few days when I post the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it.

**8/6/13**: I didn't put the mi, in Katsumi's name. She is the other version of Kagome in this first world, just so I can clear any confusion. Yoshio is Inuyasha's. Satomi is Sango's world version and Minoru is Miroku's.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	3. World 1 part 2

**The Other Worlds of Us**

- _By FallenFan77_

-x-

**World 1 Summary: **The Inu gang landed in their first world. Discovering that humans are slaves by demons. The jewel shard they are searching for is in the hands of the one who started it. The task will not be easy, but with the help of this first world's version of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Now the Inu group, excluding Inuyasha, for they all look like humans, is not to get caught by the demons running a muck around the city.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hi, I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I have to deal with school that I started this week. Including, tackling three other stories that I have going on. Now that I just completed my third story, I have a little more time for writing my other ones. I'm glad to see readers for my other stories as well.

Liz Nekogami: Thanks for your review, it's great to see you on this story.

krikanalo: Thank you for your review, I know I did end it abruptly. I hope I did okay with this chapter.

GoldBlackmoonsLight: Thanks, it's nice to see you here.

InuKagz4everfan: Sorry for the late update, but here is another chapter. Arigato!

RubyRose101: Arigato, it's great seeing you on this story too. Looks like I have a lot of loyal reviewers.

* * *

**World One - Slaves of the Demon World Part 2**

X

X

X

Katsumi was bandaging up men that were fighting demons earlier that day. They were severely beaten by the fight, one had a badly broken leg. Another took a big blow on the head, every time she tried covering the wound, the bandages would already get soaked by the blood pouring out. She cursed under her breath. "No need, I can tell it is time for me to go onto the other world," the man hoarsely told her. Katsumi looked into his eyes.

"I won't give up, you will be alright. I will make sure of that," Katsumi retorted. After cleaning his wounds, she wrapped up his wounds and succeeded in stopping the blood from steeping out of his head.

"There, that should do it," she said aloud. Katsumi looked over to the other humans that were in hiding. Many women and children were the ones that occupied their hideout. The children were left fatherless because of how their fathers would protect them from getting beaten. She sighed and waited for the nightmare to end.

"Thank you," the man laying on the futon said to her, it was barely even a whisper but she managed to hear it.

She gave him a curt nod and got up, dusting off her clothing. She wanted these people to feel safe, safer than safe as it was. When this problem started, she was only thirteen at the time. Her father was killed in front of her, her mother gave an all out war to protect her and her younger brother from the demons that destroyed their family shrine. Her grandfather, Katsumi wanted to scream in fury, being that he was a priest without any sacred powers, they killed him. Yet, there was nothing that she could have done to save them. Her brother died, getting clawed by a demon on the back. She swore that she will do anything to stop this problem.

When she first met Yoshio, she had every right to hate him for being part demon. It was a day after she escaped, she had a duty to fight the man who started the horror. He named himself Neikan, as in wicked. He was pure evil. Katsumi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists in heated anger, she was going to avenge her parents, avenge the people who fought and struggled against something as dark and cold they have faced in their lives. What happened to the time when demons and humans co-existed together, all were equal, no fighting or pain between the two.

Meeting Yoshio changed her life for the better, he was kind to her even if she was human. On first meetings, not so much, they were both equally stubborn and hot headed. They mainly took out their anger for the world on each other. Then weeks after, they grew closer and tried to look out for each other when demons took over the whole city. The time both Katsumi and Yoshio met Satomi and Minoru, was when they were fighting a group of Oni's, on a run for supplies. On first term basis, they didn't quite get along. It took a while for them to all get to get comfortable with one another.

"Katsumi."

The said girl turned around, not even noticing that she was standing there in a daze, focused in her own thoughts. Satomi was looking at her, with her hands on her hips.

"Your boyfriend is calling you."

Katsumi sighed and nodded,"I'll be right there. Doesn't he know that I am busy. Too busy for my own good?" she hissed at her friend.

Satomi placed a hand on her back,"I know. After this you need to relax, take a nap for Kami sake. We need you up and ready if we are going to fight soon."

"Maybe I will and-" Katsumi was cut off by a young woman making her way to her.

"Oh, Miss. Katsumi, we need your help. Three woman are in labor and we are afraid that they might not make it through the night," the young woman said, breathing heavily in distress.

Katsumi gapped and looked over to Satomi then right back to the young woman that was now on her knees.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." The young woman nodded and went back to the women in labor.

"Do you think that they'll make it. Knowing you, I know they will," Satomi said to her, they were almost to the outside of the tent.

"Yes they will. I will not let children parentless as long as I am alive and on my feet fighting back," Katsumi retorted. The feel of fresh air hit her cheeks as she and Satomi stepped out of the tent. _Let's get this over with, _she thought.

"Yoshio, I have two men to attend to and three woman who are in labor. What is it that you want? It better be important," Katsumi said, her voice was fierce and strong.

"I found some new people. I don't know where they came from, but they said they can help us," Yoshio said to her, with a grin. Upon the news of the people he found actually wanting to help them out, brought music to her ears.

She smiled and nodded,"Well, we'll need all the help we can get. I'm Katsumi, the leader of this resistance."

Her eyes darted to the man who looked strikingly similar to Yoshio, yet not quite the same at all, stepping closer to a young woman standing next to him. Katsumi eyed the girl, she looked young, too young. At least around fifteen to sixteen years old. He was whispering something to her, but she didn't pay no mind. It was probably because they didn't trust her like the others did at first. First impressions aren't that good when you are living in a living hell.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Yoshio, can you show them to their tent, we got spares by where we are. I've got business to take care of," with that she turned around and walked back into the tent that was big enough for ten families.

"Come with me," Yoshio said watching Katsumi go back into the tent where she was need.

"She's a total opposite of you Kagome. Keh, maybe even stronger," Inuyasha snickered at the said girl.

"Be quiet," Kagome said back to him, crossing her arms as she and the others followed Yoshio.

"Do you see all these people Miroku, they look so helpless and frightened," Sango said, her voice was filled with heartache, watching over at the orphaned children running around, their clothes all tattered, but they still had smiles on their small faces.

"Yes, I see," Miroku said, as perverted as he was he looked over at the women.

Sango noticed and grabbed his ear,"Do not try anything," she hissed.

"Ow, S-Sango it's my ear and I need that to hear."

"I will let go if you promise me that will _not _ask these women your lecherous questions," the demon slayer said.

"I promise my dear," he retorted with a smile.

She let go of his ear and the rest of the way, they remained in silence, walking side by side.

"Here we are," Yoshio announced, they were in front of a tent that was big for a family of two.

"We are having lunch in ten minutes. I have to go check on somethings with the others." Yoshio said, the group nodded and he exited the tent.

Inuyasha crossed his arms,"I don't trust the guy."

Kagome sighed,"Why? Is it because he's this world's version of you?" She smiled as he did his stubborn facade and crossed his arms.

"Keh, what if it is? I still don't trust him," Inuyasha answered her question.

"Inuyasha my friend, you didn't trust me when we first met," Miroku stated.

"Yeah and when we met you hit me on the head really hard!" Shippo pointed out. Inuyasha's eye twitched,"That's because you are a lecher," he first pointed to Miroku, then at Shippo,"And you are a brat."

"Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean," the young kit whined, looking over to the miko.

"I know, it's okay Shippo. Inuyasha you better apologize. I can not "it" you because it will cause commotion with these people," Kagome hissed at him.

Inuyasha sighed in a relief, _I can not believe I'm thinking this but I'm glad the jewel was sent to other worlds. I don't know how many more sits I can take. _He thought with a grin on his face. His amber eyes looked over to the opening of the tent.

There stood a little boy. His light brown hair was all dirty and disheveled. His green eyes stared at each and every one of them. He shuffled on his feet nervously, waiting to see if he could be let in. Kagome followed his gaze and she smiled at the young boy who appeared to be around four or five.

"Hi there, do you want to come inside?" she asked. The boy looked at her, scared to answer, but he slowly nodded.

Kagome smiled and extended her hand to him. The young boy stared at it and walked to her. "What is your name?" she asked him. Sango smiled and joined them, Shippo followed suit and sat down next to the young miko.

"Satoshi," the young boy answered, his green eyes would go over to Inuyasha who was staring at him.

"Don't mind him Satoshi-chan," Kagome said. Satoshi nodded and gave her a toothy smile.

"You're a nice lady like Katsumi. She is like my mommy, but my real mommy is somewhere safe with my dad." Kagome saddened at his words. He must have been so young when he lost his parents, just like Shippo.

"There you are," a voice said, in came the one and only Katsumi with a warm smile on her face. She gave the group an smile and turned her full attention to Satoshi.

"I have been looking everywhere for you kiddo. You scared the life out of Yoshio and you know that only I can do that," she let out a laugh. Satoshi smiled as he was picked up by his foster mother.

"I hope you find the stay here well. I'm sorry we don't have much to give you, but we will be doing a run-in in the city to get some more supplies for the people here," Katsumi said to them. Five heads nodded at her words.

"Is it alright if we accompany you milady?" Miroku said with a sly smile, taking a step towards her. Sango wanted to beat him to a pulp as she reached for hiraikotsu. Katsumi noticed the weapon and tilted her head to the side.

"What's that? It's nothing like I've seen before in my days of fighting, it looks like a giant boomerang."

Sango showed her, her hiraikotsu and explained what it was. Katsumi let out another small laugh,"I'll have to thank Yoshio for finding you guys. I don't know what I'll do if we didn't find any people to help us. Say, where are you from exactly? I'm on my break and I'd like to get to know you guys better. Yoshio, already told me that you already know my name so I don't need an introduction, but I could tell you a little backstory about me. Just so I can let you know I'm one to trust," Katsumi said, looking over at Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"We are travelers, so we haven't came to the city in a long time. For six years in fact," Kagome answered, slightly nervous at how obvious it was that she was lying to her.

Katsumi made a "uh-huh" and set Satoshi down to the ground then crouching down to meet his eye.

"Satoshi, why don't you go on and find Yoshio for me and tell him to get the men ready. I'll be meeting up with them in ten minutes. We'll have to get them ready for the battle after supper." The young boy smiled and nodded, then hurriedly ran out of the tent to find the man he was set out to look for.

"Six years...Pretty long time. I'd say you're lucky, but if the demons running around in this city found out about fresh human workers, I'd tell you you aren't in much of a ride. I'm surprised that Neikan didn't find you guys already. He sent his troops out of the city various times this month. Then it stopped when he contained enormous power. It was some type of glowing thing on his forehead. I don't know where it came from, must have fallen from the sky, but I doubt it."

Katsumi had a knife in her hand and twirled it with her fingers. Shippo shook with fear and hid behind Kagome from protection. Katsumi smiled and placed the knife in her boot,"We'll be having stew for lunch."

"Sounds great, if you don't mind me asking, but how exactly did this all start?" Kagome asked.

"Well, five year ago, that's when this hell on earth began. You know that," Katsumi said, she paced around the room telling her tale, her combat boots were the only noise that could be heard as well as her speaking to them. Her voice was strong and powerful, filled with determination. She informed them of the man, Neikan. How ruthless he was to the human kind.

"So this Neikan bastard is responsible for all of this. Keh, we could take him down no problem," Inuyasha said.

"You sound like you fight everyday," Katsumi said, her right brow arching upwards.

The half demon was silent and the young woman continued on speaking. "After the demons invaded my family's home and killed my family, I knew I had to do something. Then I found out that I was the only person in this city who had sacred powers. My grandfather wasn't one with sacred powers, but in the end, I couldn't save him," her voice drowned in fury and sadness.

"I was chained and blind folded, then taken to a place, the one in the center of the city. I've learned some secret passages, one that made me get away from being a slave to Neikan. Luckily, I banded with Yoshio and then after meeting countless people and saving others, we made a group. A resistance and we are planning to attack there and with your help, I know we can succeed," Katsumi said to them. Her face showed courage and bravery now, she had her fist in the air to show her determination.

Katsumi switched her gaze to each and everyone of the Inu-gang. "Your weapons may or may not be combat worthy." She was staring at tetsusaiga that was sheathed and held by Inuyasha. "But, there is more than what meets the eye," she paused and looked over to Kagome," You're Kagome right?"

Kagome opened her mouth, but she nodded instead. "You have arrows and a bow with you. Show me how you can use that when we invade the castle or when we go for our run-in. If we encounter demons in the city. I have a range set up outside. I just want to know if you'll be of any good use."

"Wench, Kagome is of good use. She doesn't have to prove it to you," Inuyasha said, he glared at the woman.

"We'll see about that. I've come across many archers in my life, but they failed to follow the speed of a demon. That is why I need to test her skills. Come along Kagome," Katsumi said, walking out.

"I don't like this bitch, who does she think she is. She reminds me of Sesshoumaru some how. I don't like it," Inuyasha said, he crossed his arms stubbornly and lowly growled.

"I better go, be nice to her," Kagome said, getting up and walking over to the exit,"She just wants me to prove how good I am, so she'll see how."

Inuyasha gapped at her, never seeing her with such fortitude in all his travels with her. "Keh, fine. Show the damn wench what you are made of."

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him, then left the tent.

"Don't you think we should've gone with her? How do we know we can really trust Katsumi?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, it's like how we trust Kagome. She may not be like our Kagome, but she is in this world. Only with a different personality, although she still has a good heart. She helped all of these people and without her, they wouldn't be safe," Sango said to the kit.

They waited for ten minutes, Satoshi came in and gave them their food. Inuyasha set Kagome's plate near him, threatening the kit that if he even touched it, he'll receive a bump to the head.

Kagome walked in and had a smile on her face,"You know we aren't that different at all. Katsumi is really nice, she has to be tough because of her past."

"I can't blame her," Sango said, after eating a spoonful of her lunch.

Yoshio walked in and he had a serious look on his face. "I hope you guys are ready, we will be leaving in five minutes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I may have rushed it a little towards the end. Sorry for that, I'm working on my other chapters for my other stories. Let me know how it was, even if it did suck. Again, forgive me for the long wait, I had to finish one of my stories that I had. Until the next chapter!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	4. World 1 part 3

**The Other Worlds of Us**

- _By FallenFan77_

-x-

**World 1 Summary: **The Inu gang landed in their first world. Discovering that humans are slaves by demons. The jewel shard they are searching for is in the hands of the one who started it. The task will not be easy, but with the help of this first world's version of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Now the Inu group, excluding Inuyasha, for they all look like humans, is not to get caught by the demons running a muck around the city.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please forgive me for not updating in a while. I've been caught up with writing another chapter for Dead Inside But Still Alive and my other story One Love Two Hearts Three Words. I also had school and my after-school job. Unfortunately, I caught a horrid cold that is still bugging me for the past two days. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I loved writing it, this makes up for the prolonged wait.

* * *

**World One - Slaves of the Demon World Part 3**

X

X

X

"So _they_ are going with us to the city," Satomi had said with a hint of pessimism in her voice. Her dark brown eyes stared at her friend with worry to say the least.

"Yes, Satomi, they are. Even if you can't see it, I know they will be a lot of help to us in the future battle. No matter how much you distrust them, we have to work together as a group," Katsumi retorted, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes looked into the dusty mirror in front of them.

"Katsumi, we should wait until Neikan leaves the city before we raid it and bring the rest of our kind to safety," Satomi told her. She could see the stress in Katsumi's eyes, the clouded anger of the man who sent forces to kill her family, the pain of grief and loss.

"No. If we wait any longer, how many more families are going to die. How many people are going to suffer under the hands of that monster just so that he can have control over the city. Wreck the peace we once had just to throw it out in two seconds flat. Remember what he did to your family or do you wish to forget it as if it did not happen at all?" Katsumi questioned her.

Satomi stared down at the floor,"You are absolutely right. I just wished it was all a dream. I wish that I hadn't seen my parents like a lamb for slaughter. My brother, I know he too is wondering where I am. I _know _he is still alive. That is why I-"

Katsumi smiled at her,"It's not good to hold it in Satomi. It'll hurt you even more." The short brown haired girl nodded and tears streaked down her cream-colored cheeks. Minoru walked in and was stunned by the sight of his 'dearest' crying openly. Katsumi stepped to him, her face stern and serious,"Comfort her, but do not try anything." Minoru gave her a curt nod, then walking over to Satomi and also taking her in a tight embrace.

When Katsumi walked out of her tent, she noticed Yoshio standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed. She smiled when his ears swiveled to the sounds of her boots hitting the dry leaves on the ground while she made her way towards him.

His midnight-black right ear twitched in her direction and his violet eyes stared right at her. He was about to speak when she smiled at him. "I know, me too." She had told him.

xxx

Five minutes have gone and passed. All the heads in the tent that they were settled in snapped up to looked at Katsumi standing all dressed in black, her hair was in an high ponytail, that was similar to Sango's. Next to her stood Yoshio, he wore a dark red cloak over his leather black clothing. His hair was just loose like Inuyasha's, and his facial expression was disinterested and annoyed for some particular reason.

"You better be ready. We are leaving now," Katsumi told them.

The gang got up and placed their bowls aside and took hold of their weapons. "We're ready," Inuyasha strictly told her. "Good, then let's get going," she said, with her head held high as she walked out of the tent, followed by the others.

"So the run in for the food, medicine and other things that we need is in the center of the city, where is the main point where Neikan's demon scavengers are and you are just planning to go in and retrieve applies?" Satomi had asked when she and Minoru reached them at the middle of the campsite.

"That's the plan," Katsumi said, she turned to the men, women and children that were staring at them with hope shining in their eyes.

"Katsumi-sama, we'll wait for your return," a woman with light-brown hair said. Katsumi looked from the group to the young woman and she smiled politely at her.

"We will be back soon. And when we do, we won't have to be living in fear. This will end, it may not be today or tomorrow, but it will end soon. That I promise," Katsumi told the people. They were loosing all hope, that same hope that they held to on the last five years. But by her speech, they were slowly regaining it. Katsumi turned to the woman who she had spoke to and looked down at Satoshi who was holding onto the women's shirt. "Don't bring any attention and don't let Satoshi out, you know how sneaky he is," Katsumi told her. She nodded and placed a hand on Satoshi's head,"Good luck."

The young boy wanted to go with them, commenting that he was old enough to go. Katsumi had known that he wanted to go because he didn't want to be left alone. He did not look up at her, so kneeled down to look at him directly in the eye by lifting his head by his chin,"Promise me you won't cause any trouble."

"I promise," Satoshi retorted, he feared that she may get hurt, like all the times they would go out and risk their lives for others and saving people. "Good, you're a strong little boy. I'm proud of you and you make the kids that are younger than you safe. That is why I'm not letting you go on this trip," Katsumi said, then thinking that she will never let him go on any of their run-in's in the city.

Katsumi kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, smiling at him with a kindness only a mother would show their child. Yoshio patted his back,"We'll be back before you know it kid." Satoshi nodded at his words and stood still once more.

Kagome looked at Shippo, worry consumed her scent making Inuyasha snap out of his thoughts and looked at her and then at the kit. "Shippo, stay here with him," Inuyasha told him. Shippo gapped and raised his clenched fists in the air,"No way. I'm going."

"Shippo, Inuyasha is right. You should stay here and keep Satoshi company," Kagome said to him. Shippo opened his mouth to speak but was sucker-punched by Inuyasha and knocked out. "There. Now he won't be arguing back," Inuyasha stated, he then crossed his arms and walked away.

Katsumi and Yoshio exchanged glances but did not say a word. Kagome sighed and picked up the passed-out kitsune and cradled him in her arms. She then walked over to the lady that was standing with Satoshi,"If it isn't so much to ask. Can you please look after him as well?"

The young girl nodded with a smile on her face,"Of course." Kagome handed Shippo over to her and strolled over to the group.

"Good, now that we are all here. Let's head out. Dangers lurk in the dark and we are fortunate that the sun hasn't set yet," Katsumi established. They were being lead to another place rather than the entrance of the resistance camp.

"Lady Katsumi, why aren't we going by the entrance?" one man questioned on what was on everyone's mind.

The said girl had known that one of the men that were accompanying them were to ask that, she looked over her shoulder while they stared at her. "The entrance is not fast enough to reach the city. I know we have used it before hand, but we will be taking the tunnels instead."

Sango and Miroku were confused as to some of the men were to gasp in shock. Yoshio, Satomi and Minoru were not pleased with it, but it was her decision.

"Lady Katsumi...th-there are d-demons in the tunnel. That won't be considered playing it safe," another man had said.

Yoshio surveyed the man, his thoughts and scents that came from the man were confirmed. Inuyasha noticed it as well, the man scent gave off a foreboding and distress smell.

"Scared now are we?" Yoshio asked, his violet eyes were miffed at his words and he turned his head to the mouth off the cave that they were now in front of. "Scared, of course not. Just consider our well being's if we were to step one foot closer to that cave and the tunnels that lead to the city," the man had retorted. "If you didn't want to go why didn't you say so," Yoshio told him.

The man clenched his fists and his eyes shot toward Katsumi,"Why is there even a half demon in this camp. Let alone two in the same place," then looking at Inuyasha. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder when he emitted a low growl from his throat.

"Akuhei, enough," Katsumi snapped at the man with her eyes blazing with anger. "If I remember correctly, it was Yoshio who saved your ass on the last run-in we had in the city. Don't you forget that." Akuhei sighed and looked down at the ground,"Yes."

Katsumi nodded, she turned back around to the cave and stepped in. Yoshio followed right after here and the others after him.

Kagome stared at the vast opening of the cave, it was pitch black inside. She gulped and unknowingly noticing that she stepped closer to Inuyasha.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered and they all sauntered in.

The group walked through the cave, there were many tunnels and they had to stay close to one another so they wouldn't separate. If they were to get separated, they will be lost in an neverending maze of tunnels. It was dark, frigid and damp as they walked. Kagome couldn't see a thing if it weren't for the flashlights Katsumi and Yoshio had, who were leading the way to the city. Sango looked around not knowing what to say. She looked in Miroku's direction and he too was staring at her. She slightly blushed and turned her head to the other side.

"In case if you are all wondering when we are going to get to the city, we'll be there shortly," Katsumi said, looking over her shoulder at them. Inuyasha was growing impatient from being in such a place with odd smells of decay and murky water that were only puddles on the ground. His nose scrunched up and his eyes became a thin line of disgust, his ears twitched constantly, but that was another reason.

Kagome stared at him and pondered on what was causing his ears to twitch wildly. She was given the answer when there was a buzzing sound coming from behind them, it must of came from another tunnel that linked to theirs. Katsumi swiftly turned around and threw three star-shaped sharp blades above their heads.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered, hearing the whoosh of the metal weapon whisk it's way passed his ear. The sound of flesh slicing apart echoed in the tunnel they were in and stunned gasps by some of the men that were part of the resistance that were with them.

Katsumi moved the flashlight in their direction and moved her head in the direction to make them notice what it was. "It's one of those damn fly demons, ugly as hell," she stated, noticing one of it's hairy legs twitch when one part of it's body was a few feet away from the other half. "They work for Neikan," Katsumi continued on,"Once it has information that there are some humans roaming around underground, it won't be long until he finds the camp. It was a good thing you didn't move your heads or else you would have a _very_ agonizing headache in the morning," she chuckled.

Sango stared at the blade and reached to grab it when Katsumi let out a loud no. "Those daggers are filled with this herbal potion which kills demons or half demons, but is very toxic to humans as well," Katsumi told her. Sango's eyes widened, it was a highly developed weapon to use in battle, but once slip up it can harm the person holding it.

"How are you able to hold it?" Miroku asked her, never hearing such a weapon before. "Easy...my spiritual powers and besides," she smirked,"I'm wearing leather gloves." Their attention went to a man that was now standing in front of all of them.

"Katsumi-sama, we have reached the end of the tunnel," a man had said, moving the flashlight to the dead end. "No, we have reached our destination," Katsumi informed them.

"It's about damn time," Inuyasha muttered and they all took a few steps back as Katsumi raised her hand. A little flash of pink surrounded her hand and a hole big enough for one person to get out through appeared on the tunnels 'dead end'. Inuyasha and the other's looked over Katsumi's shoulders and gasped. When they had first laid eyes on how the city looked like earlier, it was nothing like this one. It was all destroyed, there were blood spots on the gray cement. It was a shock for Miroku, Sango and Shippo, for they have never seen such a "village" like this one.

Kagome and Inuyasha; on the other hand, was as if they were in Kagome's time when they first met Saiya, the sheath of So'unga and how it showed them the future in which So'unga would have brought about. Although, it was ten times worst, there were lifeless bodies on the floor.

Katsumi's eyes narrowed, she let out a un-lady like growl escape her crimson lips,"I know. It's horrible. This is only one part of the city."

"The humans that are now enslaved by the demons are dying, we tried everything we could. Yet, with Neikan's demon messengers and seekers, we hardly find the time to free them. It's as if he can pin point our exact location. Every waking minute we find ourselves, when ever we leave the camp, bombarded with those damn soldiers of his," Katsumi continued.

The Inu group exchanged glances. Inuyasha hated the fact that the others were humans, he hated that where ever they went there was always trouble following them like a shadow. He tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga and his golden orbs glinted menacingly.

Cries of a young woman screaming caught their attention. They all stared from the opening of the tunnel, on the sidelines as a crow demon dove in and on swipe of it's claws, sent the woman's head rolling onto the floor. Inuyasha growled, he pulled Kagome to him, covering her from the sight of the demon woman. He didn't want her to see any of the blood gushing out from her neck. A gruesome sight to see.

Sango placed a hand over her stomach and mouth. Miroku shook his head and raised one hand up to send prayers for the young woman to have a happy afterlife.

Once the crow demon flew away, Katsumi took a step forward. Yoshio placed a claw hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a serious face,"We have to go now. It's our only chance."

"I don't want to risk losing you like that woman," Yoshio informed her and pulled her back. Katsumi gave him a small smile and whisked her head to the opening of the hole that she made moments ago. "I will be fine. You do not have to worry about me. I can hold on my own," she said.

Katsumi drew in a quick breath and stepped out into the open, she took one last look behind her before closing the hole. "The hell? She's going in by herself?" Inuyasha questioned angrily that this version of himself let this world's Kagome out to face deadly demons on her own.

He would never let that happen to his Kagome.

"No, she isn't going alone. Once we are informed that we can all go out with her, she will open it once more," Yoshio answered and he continued,"This wall will not let any demons or half demons in or out, only those with spiritual powers can pass through. Katsumi is the only one who can pass in and out for the time being. We had plenty priests with low spiritual power than Katsumi's who had gone with her, but they were killed days ago. We brought this many men with us because they have only a speck of spiritual power in them. We hoped that they could pass through along with her, but we tried a few hours ago and it did not work. They had even vowed their life to keep Katsumi safe. But she's the only one who can pass for now. Your little friend there can pass if she had high spiritual power, but might not be able to come back without Katsumi's assistance."

Inuyasha was about to fight back his words, but Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head no. Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched the other half demon. That's when he noticed it, even though they are both from different worlds, only one thing kept them going.

That only thing which was Kagome, but in Yoshio's case, Katsumi. Yoshio's eyes hid a sadness only he understood, the feel of being alone and living a world where your loved ones are gone.

Everyone waited for Katsumi's return, they restlessly were leaning against the tunnel's walls. The men that were with them sharply got up from their positions to hear the sounds of hisses and growls emitting from the far end of the tunnels in which they came from.

Sango couldn't use her hiraikotsu because there was no space for her to throw it. Miroku raised his staff and held it in a fighting position. Inuyasha placed Kagome behind him and told her to stay, the sound of her not saying anything at all confused him, but the sound of a gasp coming from Sango who screamed her name made him afraid. He turned to see Kagome some how phasing through the wall, or rather the hole only those with high levels of spiritual power can go through.

Inuyasha shouted her name.

Kagome fell backwards and hit her head hard on the cement. She groaned in pain and sat up, then looked around. The sky was dark and cloudy, the occasionally thunder clasps ripped the air every few minutes. She looked to her right and noticed that there were shops and a figure in it. "Katsumi," she muttered. The sounds of cawing drew her attention and her head snapped in it's direction. The crows dove straight to her with it's claws sharpening.

The memory of the woman killed earlier went through her mind. Kagome gripped on to her bow and it glowed pink,"I'm not going down without a fight."

Katsumi walked around the store as quietly as she could, but she stepped on the glass that was scattered on the floor and she cursed to herself. The only applies she had found was bottles of water, there were only a hundred, although there was more than two hundred people back in the camp.

In the corner of her eyes she noticed a figure outside, then the sounds of the crow demon. She squinted to get a better look,"Damn it." Katsumi took out the dagger that was in her boot and rushed out. Leaving the applies forgotten.

"Shit, I'm not going to make it in time," Katsumi muttered as she ran as fast as she could.

She briskly stopped and saw Kagome draw out an arrow from her quiver, placing it on the bow string and pulling it back. "Release it quickly," she whispered to herself. She knew for a fact that if anything were to happen to the girl. She would have a very pissed off half demon waiting for her in the tunnel.

"Shoot it..." Katsumi trailed on. _What the hell is she waiting for? _She wondered.

Kagome sensed something that she hadn't sensed since earlier, was it possibly that there was another shard in this world? She let out a deep breath and focused on the demon rushing it's way to her. Then letting the arrow go.

The arrow shot like a comet, letting out sparkles of spiritual power and made contact on the crow demon's stomach. Katsumi and Kagome saw something glowing and fall onto the floor. Once Katsumi reached her, she stared down at the object that Kagome had in her hand. "That's the same thing that I sense from Neikan. What is it?" Katsumi questioned, _I know she knows something. There is something that she and the other's are not telling us. _

"It's a um...a..jewel shard," Kagome answered, she didn't know how to explain it to Katsumi. Or else she would start to interrogate her.

"A jewel shard," Katsumi clicked her tongue as the words rolled out of her tongue. "This tiny insignificant shard is the cause of a problem and did all of this. How absurd," Katsumi scoffed, she didn't know whether to believe, that Kagome was telling the truth or that she had lost her mind.

Kagome was about to open her mouth but then remembered that the others were being attacked by demons in the tunnel. "There are the same demons that you killed in the tunnel again. They are in trouble and we have to help them," Kagome panicked.

Katsumi nodded,"Alright then...let's light these bastards up with our power shall we?" Kagome nodded, she wasn't use to seeing herself -other world self - curse.

Inside, there were swarms of the same fly demons in every way they turn. Sango used her sword and sliced some of them in half. "They just keep coming," Miroku said. Sango nodded and continued on slicing.

Inuyasha used his claws to shred them to pieces, using tetsusaiga in this place...wouldn't be a good idea. "Inuyasha!" his ears twitched to hear Kagome call for him. The hole was open and there stood Katsumi and Kagome with their weapons in hand.

"Everyone out," Katsumi said, she let the men that did not have any weapons out first, then the rest of them followed out suit. The men had never been terrified for their lives, they haven't fought with any demons ever since the reign started and lost terribly.

"The fly demons are going to be in here when we return lady Katsumi," one of them said, fearing to have face it again.

Katsumi grinned,"Not a problem, step aside...Kagome. Shoot your arrow when I say go, got it." Kagome tensed when she heard her name after Inuyasha went over to her and asked concretely because of the blood he could smell on her uniform. She had told him she was fine and it was a demon's blood before Katsumi reopened the tunnel.

Yoshio stood on his guard, his ears flicking in different directions, just in case any of demons were to appear in the air. He growled to himself, _It is not good to be out in the open, especially if the sun is setting. _

Katsumi held the hole of the tunnel she had created open and waited until the demons that haven't gotten their attention on her. Her eyes glared down at them, she had lost two men and they were unfortunately alive, being that their feet and hands were shaking as some of the demons that were fly demons, eating their flesh. "Kagome...shoot their heads," she said to the shaken up girl who's eyes covered from the gruesome sight.

"But I-I can't...they–"

"They are going to die anyways, it's too late for them now. We should end their suffering for they do not need anymore pain," Katsumi told her strictly. Kagome sucked in a whip of air, she couldn't possible do it, she had never killed any living being, excluding demons. Katsumi was right, but she...Kagome she couldn't do it.

Katsumi huffed and ruffly took the bow and three arrows from her quiver, notching it back and shooting the men who's hands fell limp, making the demons snap up at them. "Die you sick bastards," she muttered under her breath and released the arrow and the tunnel glowed a bright pink before all the demons disintegrated in to dust. She snapped her head back to stare at Kagome,"When I tell you something. Do it. Or you will remain the weak girl you are." With that the woman walked in front of the group.

Inuyasha had to stop himself from not yelling at the 'bitch', his demon blood was rising from the way Katsumi had spoken to Kagome. The miko beside him was crestfallen,"She is right." Inuyasha made her face him, gripping her shoulders and looked at her directly in the eye,"Don't you listen to a word she said. Sure you didn't kill them, I know you Kagome. Keh, stupid girl, you ain't weak."

Kagome's eyes widened, he never spoken to her like that, she smiled thankfully to him. He gave her a curt nod and they followed the rest. Sango and Miroku sighed, surely they thought that an argument were to come about between Katsumi and Inuyasha. Knowing the half demon it would've happened if she wasn't Kagome's other world's self. They wouldn't like to see Katsumi getting killed by Inuyasha, or just by the sight would make everyone tense.

Back at the camp, Shippo waited patiently by the entrance in which he had seen his friend go into. He bit the bottom of his lip, he could feel his fang over his lower lip and draw a little blood from being to impatient.

"They won't be back until an hour after sunset," Satoshi said, sitting next to him with his elbows propped on his knees and the palm of his hands under his chin. Shippo nodded at the boys words, he looked at him in the corner of his eyes.

Their life was very similar, they both had lost their parents, but managed to find new ones. Although there was danger in this world like his. The kitsune sighed and looked up at the sky, _Stupid Inuyasha, sucker punching me like that. I wanted to go. _

As if he could read his mind, Satoshi spoke,"I wanted to go too, but Katsumi wouldn't want anything to happen to me. I want to help, but Yoshio says I'm too young and that I'll understand why there are things that I can and can not do if I don't obey the rules, or so he says. I just don't want to be left alone again, Katsumi is the only one I have left besides the others."

Shippo stared down at his feet,"I know how you feel. Trust me, nothing will happen to her. She left so that she can protect you and help the people who are also here." Satoshi smiled at him,"Thanks Shippo."

The kitsune got on his feet and puffed his chest in pride,"No problem, just so you know, if any demons were to come in here. I'll be able to stop them." Satoshi tilted his head in confusion and his brows furrowed,"How are you going to do that?"

Shippo totally forgotten that he was a human in this form, if he were to show his strength and fox magic tricks, it would blow their cover. "You're right, I'm just saying that because it makes you feel very brave afterwards." Satoshi let out an 'o' and nodded.

"Children, why don't you come inside where it's warm. If you are out in the cold, you will get sick. Satoshi I know Katsumi would not be pleased to have you catching a cold," the young woman from earlier, known as Aiko, had said to them with her hands on her hips.

"You too young one, your mother would not be satisfied in seeing you sick either," she continued, now looking at Shippo.

Shippo opened his mouth to speak, he did consider Kagome as his adopted mother. It put a smile on his face as he followed the two of them to the tent filled with children who waited to hear a story. Shippo took one last glance back at the cave,"Come back soon."

The group walked around the alleys in between the battered buildings. Katsumi had said earlier not to make sudden movements, there were ogre demons patrolling the area when they were passing through.

"No sounds at all," Katsumi whispered to them before they were walking around the ogre demons quietly. Kagome's heart began to pick up pace, she did not like this for some reason. In the back of her mind, she knew something was going to happen.

The man from earlier, Akuhei, wasn't quick enough, he was falling behind the group and he resorted to the only thing he could have done. He took Kagome's shoulder and pulled her back. Thus, breaking the camouflage spell when she had a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha hadn't felt the loss of warmth on his shoulder, being that the weather was starting to get strangely warmer. Kagome didn't have time to gasp before she fell onto the pavement and look up when the ogre demons stared down at her.

"She's a good price isn't she eh?"

"Alright...," Katsumi said, her voice draining from the use of her spiritual power,"We made it out in one piece." Yoshio nodded, but his ears caught the words of the ogre and Inuyasha too. They both looked back to see Kagome thrown over the ogre's should limp.

Akuhei gulped, from his face, Katsumi had known that it was his fault. "What did you do," she said to him. "Me? I did nothi–" He was slammed onto the brick wall behind him, Inuyasha was furious. "What the hell did you do," Inuyasha snarled at him. _  
_

"I-I'm sorry, I was losing my grip and I must've accidentally pulled her back. P-Please forgive me," Akuhei said.

Katsumi glared at the man,"You cost us this mission, one we could have gone through smoothly, yet...you failed to do one simple task." Inuyasha, as thick headed he was into getting in to battle, stepped to the edge of the alley ready to pound the lights out of the ogre demons.

"Don't do it. Unfortunately it's too late to save her. The camp has food for three days so we shouldn't worry about them, as for us. We can follow them, there's our ticket into killing Neikan once and for all," Katsumi told him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for my prolonged delay of completing this chapter. I parted this chapter in three because there were a lot of gaps to fill in.


	5. Important Author's Note and Sneak Peak

**Important**** author's note**

I seriously don't like to do this, but I won't be writing in a while. A few weeks back, I fell down the stairs of my school which I broke my left arm and my leg. I placed an author's note for my other stories which will be deleted soon. If my arm is healed soon I will try to update soon. I also have a poll posted on my profile for stories I will write, please check it out. Until then, I hope you understand, request any stories to me I'd love to read them, anything to get me off my mind off my current situation.

Yours truly,

FF77.

I've also placed a sneak peak for the next chapter, I had this part of the chapter ready so I cut and paste it here. Enjoy this little sneak peak. It took me a while to type with one arm which is nerve racking.

-x-

-x-

-x-

:=Sneak Peak=:

He gripped on the hilt of his tetsusaiga in fiery rage. How dare _they_ throw her in that metal wagon contraption like a doll. How dare _she_ only say it's the only way for them get them off guard and lead the way to the prisons where humans were kept. Especially how dare _he_, Akuhei, let her get taken away by the ogre demons and plea to him for forgiveness. Inuyasha growled and didn't notice how he was starting to change into his demon form until Miroku clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama will be alright," he told him. Inuyasha glared at the monk, how can he be so damn calm with the situation of Kagome being hurt by those damn demons. Didn't he see that Kagome was just thrown like the same way he would flick Myoga off his shoulder, weak and defenseless. Anger began to boil in his blood as he glared daggers at Akuhei, it was if it were piercing his very soul. Akuhei gulped and tried to stare at something else, droplets of sweat formed on his forehead.

"How the hell wo-" Inuyasha was hushed by Katsumi when she raised her forefinger in the air and everyone in the group fell silent. The ogre demons looked around the area and then gaze at the girl in the cage in their wagon.

They smirked at each other and began to walk, their giant feet made loud noises as they headed toward another part of the city. "It would've been worse," Katsumi whispered to them as she motioned the others to follow her, in slow and steady movements.

"Katsumi-sama, how can that be better than worse, they threw our friend like a..a-" Sango shook her head at the mental image of Kagome being thrown into the cage like some deranged animal. Sango began to shake uncontrollably and Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders.

"She would have been eaten by them. _That_ is what's worse," Katsumi said looking at the three of them.

Her eyes glanced over to Akuhei,"And there will be worse." The man's shoulder slumped and he was given a growl by both Inuyasha and Yoshio.

Katsumi stopped abruptly and gasped. Her eyes narrowed and looked in the area the ogre demons were headed. "This isn't the way to where the other humans are kept," she pointed out. Where they were, she knew that they were in the other side of the city. There would be bird demons flying in circles if they were headed there.

"Then where are they taking her?" Miroku asked her. Katsumi's eyes furrowed, deep in thought.

"Answer damn it," Inuyasha said to her.

Yoshio hit him on the head,"Don't speak to her that way pup. She's thinking." Inuyasha's eye twitched, he didn't care that he was his other world-self- he would hit him like he does to Shippo but before he can raise a fist in the air, Katsumi spoke.

"They are taking her to Neikan."

Inuyasha's breath stopped short. That bastard, they were taking her to that bastard! He wanted to slice them up into a million pieces now. He could hear her even breaths from where they stood. Kagome was being taken to the other world self of Naraku. Mentally, he vowed that if he found any bruise or scratch on her, he would kill Neikan many times.

"Let's go, they are getting farther away," Katsumi stated as they began to follow again.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought about the decision on whether to free Kagome or let them take her. 'Kagome forgive me. If there was any other way, I would have you by my side right now' he thought, following the group.

What he was most upset about was, how dare he,_ himself,_ let her be used as bait so they can find Neikan.


End file.
